iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series)
|show = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Nickelodeon |channel_link = Nickelodeon (United States) |channel2 = Nicktoons |channel2_link = Nicktoons (United States) |channel3 = Nick Pluto TV |channel3_note = |rating = |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 5 |episodes = 124 |starring = Jason Biggs Seth Green Rob Paulsen Sean Astin Greg Cipes |production_company = Nickelodeon Animation Studio Lowbar Productions Mirage Studios |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_(2012_TV_series) |tv.com = teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012 |imdb = tt1877889 }} 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a US-American animated TV series, based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It was originally broadcast over Nickelodeon, later Nicktoons, between Rise of the Turtles, Part I at TV.Com and .Wanted: Bebop and Rocksteady at TV.Com Cast |actor = Jason Biggs |actor2 = Dominic Catrambone |actor3 = Seth Green |audio = }} |actor = Rob Paulsen |audio = }} |actor = Sean Astin |audio = }} |actor = Greg Cipes |audio = }} |actor = Hoon Lee |audio = }} |actor = Mae Whitman |audio = }} |actor = Josh Peck |audio = }} |actor = Kelly Hu |audio = }} |actor = Kevin Michael Richardson |audio = }} |actor = Fred Tatasciore |audio = }} |actor = J.B. Smoove |audio = }} |actor = Phil LaMarr |audio = }} |actor = Roseanne Barr |actor2 = Rachel Butera |audio = }} |actor = Jeffrey Combs |audio = }} |actor = Peter Lurie |audio = }} |actor = Eric Bauza |audio = }} |actor = Clancy Brown |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Armenia 2 }} |version = TV7 version |version2 = voice-over |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = TV7 Super7 }} |version = Nickelodeon version |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nicktoons }} Nova TV Mini TV }} Déčko Nicktoons }} Nicktoons }} Nicktoons }} C More Juniori MTV3 Fox }} France 3 France 4 }} }} |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} RTL Klub Nicktoons }} }} Italia 5 }} }} Nickelodeon }} |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = МRТ1 }} }} }} Nicktoons }} Puls 2 Nicktoons Zoom TV }} SBT }} TVI }} Nicktoons }} |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nickelodeon }} |version = voice-over |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = 3+ }} |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |version = Swarnavahini TV version |channels = Swarnavahini TV }} |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (Sinhala).png |version = TV Derana version |channels = TV Derana }} | |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} }} Clan }} Nicktoons }} CNBC-e }} |version = voice-over |logo = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) logo (English).png |channels = Новий канал QTV }} }} |} References Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles television series